Prisoner
by AngelWhiteWing
Summary: Kagomes parents were killed and she ended up in the care of her uncle, who sold her to slave traiders...thats where inu yasha comes in;
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first fan fic. I hope you like it!:) Please review if u want me to update!**

Kagome almost gagged as she was lead to the basement cells. The smell of rotting flesh and sewage filled the air making it hard to breath. The manacles on her wrists clanged together as she held her hands up to her nose trying to block out the putrid smell. The guards yanked at the chain around her neck making her walk faster. At last they reached her cell…her home…as they called it. The guards unlatched the door and threw her inside, chaining her to the wall, then locking the barred door.

"I was told she couldn't be broken in…yet."

Kagome flinched in terror at the sound of his voice. It sounded like nails on a chalk board. She inched her way back away from the door trying to get as far away as possible.

"No sir. She's quite a difficult one…"

"Open the door." The door slowly creaked open and a man walked in. He was tall and skinny, his dark black hair stuck to his head. Dripping with grease and sweat. His lips turned in a displeased way.

Kagome shrunk back even further, looking in fear at the coiled, black whip he held in his hands. He took a step closer and then another, until he was right in front of her. Kagome stared at his boots, trembling. He lifted his whip and placed it under her chin, bringing her head up to face him.

"Do you know who I am?"

"You're the trainer." Kagome said through trembling lips.

"Correct." He said in a sharp voice. "Do you know what you are?"

"A slave."

"Correct again. Do you know what your purpose in life is?"

Kagome said nothing.

"Since you are dumb, I will explain it for you in simple terms. Your purpose is to please your master. You do not speak back. You do not act on your own free will. Do you understand, my pet?" He brushed his fingers on the side of her face. Kagome glared at him with a look that could kill and spat in his face. The trainer roared in rage lashing out with his whip. Kagome cried out in pain, curling into a ball trying to block out the pain. By the time he was finished, Kagome's back was covered in blood.

"I will be back tomorrow…to continue your lesion."

He closed the door behind him with a clang leaving Kagome on the floor sobbing.

…

Inu Yasha walked down the grand hall to his father's study. He did not know why his father had asked for him and he didn't give a crap either. He knew whatever it was it wasn't good.

He stepped onto the plush, red carpet that entered his father's study. His father was sitting his desk at the edge of the room.

"You may come in." He beckoned. "I was thinking it may be time to have this talk."

Inu Yasha started to get nervous. The last time his father had said that, he had sprang on him that he was to be the heir. He scowled, this was not going to end up good.

"I think its about time you found yourself a slave. You know I would like grandchildren…."

Inu Yasha's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Wait! You're telling me to get a mistress?" He yelled. He scrunched his nose in disgust. "NO WAY."

His father stared angrily at him. "You will get a slave or I will pick out one for you! Now get into the car now! OR SO HELP ME I WILL BEAT YOU OVER MY KNEE AGAIN! Are we clear!"

"Yes father." Inu Yasha grumbled. As he went out the door muttering, unknowledgeable curse words under his breath.

The limo was parked right outside the door. His father had it all planned out. Inu Yasha stomped angrily to the car and jumped in through the window. Startling the poor driver.

"Im guessing my father already told you where to take me." Inu Yasha growled. The driver nodded nervously.

"Well get going! I want to get this over with!"

The driver hurriedly started up the limo and they went on their way.

Twenty minutes later…

Inu Yasha stepped out of the car and froze, a blush spreading across his face. He turned around to face the driver. "Why the hell are we in the red light district?"

"T-this is where your father told me to take you." He stammered. "The s-store is right around the corner, w-with the red sign."

Inu Yasha glared at the frightened driver and stormed off in the way he directed. He soon found the store. It indeed had a sign posted on the front of the store saying 'CHEEP GIRLS FOR SALE, BUY ONE GET ONE FREE.' Inu Yasha looked at the sign in disgust and walked in through the door. As he entered, the first thing he saw was a desk with a fat, balding man picking his nails. Inu Yasha coughed, getting the man's attention.

"Hey, if you got no money, scram. We aint a charity here." He grumbled without looking up.

Inu Yasha narrowed his eyes, coughing again. This time the man looked up. His eyes widened as he saw the fine silks Inu Yasha was wearing, as well as the family crest around his neck.

"Oh! Fine sir! What can we get for you today?" He jumped out of his chair, fumbling around for his keys.

"I'm looking for a slave..."

"We have just the selection for you! If you will come this way, please." The man ushered him through the large doors into a long corridor. A putrid smell blasted into Inu Yasha. He gagged, covering his nose. As soon as he was able to bear the scent he looked around. Cages lined the walls. Each held a girl. The bald man lead him over to a particular cage. "This is our best girl." He said proudly. "She has been trained for over three years."

Inu Yasha looked at the girl. She had long blond hair that was piled onto her head, held by a pin. She wore thin strips of clothing that barely covered her. She seemed more taken care of than the rest of the girls. She wasn't grimy and her cell was clean. Her lips were painted a ruby red. They smiled at him, seductively, leaning forward. He grimaced and moved on.

Inu Yasha couldn't count how many girls he passed by. He was not interested in any of them until he came upon a girl in a secluded cage, far from the others. She was huddled up in the corner. She looked wearily at him. He glanced curiously at her. She turned her face away.

The bald man rushed over to him.

'Who is she?"

The bald man glanced scornfully at the girl huddled in the corner. "Oh, that's the new arrival; she got here a few months ago. She's a nasty little thing, no one can train her. Now there are some experienced girls over here…"

"I'll take her."

"Monika is a good choice….wait…what?"

"I'll take that girl."

"B-but she hasn't even been trained yet!"

"I don't care. I'll take her."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll take her."

Kagome glanced up, startled and a bit hopeful. The man standing in front of her cage had long silver hair that hung down his back. He wore the most expensive clothes she had ever seen. A red and white silk hakama. But the most interesting thing about him was his ears. They weren't normal human ears; they were almost like…cat ears. One, pierced with a gold hoop.

Kagome normally tried to look as unattractive as possible so she wouldn't get picked. She had heard too many stories from the other girls… A man would buy you, chain you up and use you. She shuddered. She had also learned how to look appeasing. The…lessons…taught her that.

But why had this man picked her? She was the most unattractive girl here. Her hair hung over her face in greasy clumps and her face was smeared with mud and grime. She looked at him suspiciously. Was he an idiot? Why would he pick her when he could afford the best girl in the house?

The door to her cage opened with a sharp shriek of the hinges. Kagome winced. The bald man was ready to go into the cage to get her but then he looked at the disgusting floor and then at his nice shoes and then called over a guard.

A stocky looking fellow came over, not caring that the ground was covered in filth, grabbed her and tugged her forward. Kagome held her ground, she refused to move. The bald man, seeing the struggle, smirked. "If you keep resisting, I'll just have to call over 'him.'"

Kagome stopped struggling immediately, terror masking her face. The guard yanked her forward by the chain around her neck, forcing her out into the sunlight…

…

Inu Yasha watched, with a frown, the girl struggling with the guard. Wouldn't she want to get out of there? He was puzzled. The balding old man beside him glared in her direction. Then after a few moments he smiled, wickedly.

"If you keep resisting…I'll just have to call over him."

The girl stopped struggling in a instant. Horror shone on her face as she let the guard pull her out of her cramped cage. As she stepped into the light, Inu Yasha saw how well she was taken care of. She wore a worn, long sleeved shirt that went to her knees. Her exposed legs were thin and bony, and so was her face. It was as she hadn't eaten in weeks. Inu Yasha felt pity for her. He didn't know why but he felt the urge to help her. It was a strange feeling, he had never felt before.

"As I said, sir, she ain't in any condition to sell." The balding man looked at her with disgust.

"How much?" Inu Yasha said, ignoring him.

The balding man looked over her, like he was sizing her up. The girl seemed to shrink back.

"Why don't you get another one, im sure you can find a much better girl…"

Inu Yasha stopped him with a glare. "How much?" His voice, threatening. The man wasn't stupid enough to keep talking so he rushed over to the cash register.

"It will be 43 dollars." The balding man almost sighed out the words, like he was hoping Inu Yasha would spend more. Inu Yasha hid his grin.

He gave the man the money. The guard stepped forward and gave him the end of the chain around her neck. Inu Yasha glanced down at the cuffs around her hands. "Where are the keys?"

"You won't want to let her out of those for a while. She has only been trained for three months after all."

"The keys." Inu Yasha held out his hand, his patience wearing thin.

The balding man quickly gave him the keys and Inu Yasha left with the girl, wanting never to go there again.

…

Kagome still couldn't believe that she was being bought. She was glad to be out of that terrible place but was the place she was heading going to be any better? The man that was buying her looked fierce but gentle at the same time. She didn't know what to think.

He led her to the nicest looking car she had ever seen. Opening the door he motioned for her to get inside. Then he himself came in behind her.

Kagome ran her hand along the seat. It was incredibly smooth and pleasant. Like clouds…she thought.

The limo started to move forward. They sat there for a few awkward minutes before the man asked. "What's your name?"

"Kagome."

"You can call me Inu Yasha."

Kagome nodded slightly. 'Inu' Yasha …dog? That explained the ears.

He began to stare at her and then moved forward toward her. She jumped back, hitting the inside of the limo door. She shut her eyes, tensing up as he reached for her. His hands grabbed the manacles around her wrists. She opened her eyes to find him unlocking cuffs and taking them off.

Inu Yasha froze, staring with anger, at her wrists. Kagome glanced down. Her wrists were bloody and raw from the metal cuffs rubbing against her skin.

He tore two pieces of cloth from his sleeve. Kagome looked at him confused. He grabbed her wrists and started wrapping the cloth around them, like a bandage.

"Why did you do that? Now your clothes are ruined!" Kagome burst out. She covered her mouth quickly, realizing what she had done. She waited for the blow…but it never came. He just looked at her, with a amused expression. The kind that said 'I'm so rich I can buy anything in the world, what's a few clothes.'

Kagome stared down at her newly bandaged wrists. The white, silk was being stained with her blood.

His hands moved to her neck, gently removing the chain from her throat. He frowned, tugging another piece of cloth from his sleeve and wrapped it around her neck. Kagome blushed at how close he was.

Luckily the limo stopped in time for him to miss seeing the color on her cheeks. She looked out the window. Her mouth dropped open. The limo had stopped in front of a house big enough to house an entire town.

Inu Yasha opened the door and they both got out…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Its me again! I hope you've been liking the story thus far!:D **

**Please tell me what you think of it! I would really like to know! THANKS very much! XDDD**

Inu Yasha took Kagome past the gate and up the pathway that led to the mansion. Her footsteps trailed after his in a slow steady pace. He wasn't sure if she was going to flea or not. He knew if he was in her position, he'd run as fast as he could. Still…he was glad she had stayed.

Inu Yasha opened the immense doors that lead to the inside of the mansion and they walked silently inside. As they walked down the halls toward the guest room, Inu Yasha prayed they wouldn't run into his father. He had just enough to deal with on his own.

He sighed in relief when they got to the door. He was about to follow Kagome when he smelled something….

"You're back already?"

'Crap' Inu Yasha turned around shutting the door quickly behind him.

His father frowned. "Let me see her."

"Uh, shes not ready yet. She still needs to take a shower and get ready. She still has the smell of 'that'

place on her." Inu Yasha lied, quickly. In fact he kind of liked the way she smelled…

"I don't care, I want to see her." He came forward; ready to go into the room.

Inu Yasha blocked the door in a step. "Father, I want you to see her when she's ready. I'll bring her to dinner tonight." His father stared at him for a moment then nodded in satisfaction and turned to leave, then stopped.

"One more thing. I want her staying in your room."

"But….!"

"That's an order!"

Inu Yasha just glared at him in submission, knowing there was no way to argue with him. Inu Yasha gripped the knob and slung the door open. Kagome jumped back, looking flustered. Great, she had been eavesdropping.

Inu Yasha didn't even have to say anything as he led her to his room. She followed him, knowing what his father had said.

…

Kagome was still blushing, as she stepped into Inu Yashas room. Live together? In the same room? She knew something like this would happen. Next he would chain her to his bed or or…she wasn't even sure anymore. She dreaded what was yet to come…

"I'll get two beds moved in here eventually. For now you can sleep in the bed. I'll be on the floor."

Kagome frowned, confused. Was all she told from the girls at the shop wrong? Why was this guy being nice to her? It didn't matter. He would do something later; after all…all men are pigs. Kagome thought with disgust. She would have to find a way to escape, no matter what. She shook her head, tossing her thoughts into the back of her mind for later contemplation.

"The bath is over here." He pointed to a door that branched off from his room. "You'll need to take one before dinner." He glanced at Kagome and reached over taking a handful of hair. Kagome flinched.

"I'll have to ask the house keepers for woman's shampoo and soap…" He murmured and then turned to leave.

"Wait!..."

He stopped.

"Thanks." Kagome bit her lower lip, nervously.

"Yeah." He turned around and smiled then went out the door. Kagome blushed. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

Once one of the maids brought a couple bottles of shampoo and bars of soap did Kagome go into the bathing room. She stripped of her grimy cloths and slipped into the warm bath water. She groaned in pleasure. She didn't remember the last time she had taken a bath.

Kagome took a deep breath and dunked under the water. As she came up she grabbed one of the many bottles of shampoo and started scrubbing her head as hard as she could, then moving on to her face and her whole body. Kagome's wrists and neck stung from the cuts the chains had given her, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to get all the dirt and filth off of her.

When Kagome was done she sighed in contempt. She never knew she could feel so good. Kagome glanced at the mirror over to the side of the bathroom and gasped. There was someone here with her! It was a woman. She was so skinny and gaunt that her ribs showed through her skin and her arms and legs were sticks. Her face was pale and tight against her face from hunger. Bright brown eyes shone and long, black hair hung from her head.

Kagome stared at the woman and the woman stared back at her. Then she realized that woman was her! Kagome lifted herself from the tub gazing at herself in horror. She didn't even recognize herself.

So, this is what a year of captivity has done to me. She thought with sorrow. She shivered. Not going to wallow in self pity she walked over to get a towel

…

Inu Yasha had been waiting outside of his bedroom torturing himself the whole time Kagome had been taking a bath. It smelled so good from inside his room. A flower fragrance mixed with Kagome's scent… It was about driving him mad, he wanted to go in the bathing room and jump in with her. But he wouldn't do that to her, she had been through so much already.

Suddenly a scream came from his room. That was all he needed. He burst open the door to his room and ran at full speed into the bathroom. Inu Yasha froze. There was a very naked Kagome sitting on the floor. It looked like she had tripped on a puddle of water on the floor. Now she looked like she was going to throw something at him. He rushed from the room, dodging a bar of soap and blushing a very dark shade of red.

…

Kagome still sat on the floor, in the puddle she had tripped on, blushing. He had seen her! And she had thrown a bar of soap at him! At that moment she didn't care, she wanted him out. But what was he going to do to her. She remembered her days in the training cell…

"Come here." He ordered her.

She refused, backing in the corner of her cell. He came forward grabbing her wrist, roughly and yanked her forward against his chest.

"I'm only preparing you for what's to come." He purred in her ear. She shivered in disgust.

"Now take off your clothes." He ordered, with a cruel grin.

She refused, breaking from his grasp and inching backwards, until her back was against the wall. He came forward and grabbed her jacket, tearing it, trying to get it off her. She screamed and slapped him across the face. He staggered back from the blow, blood running down his cheek. Rage burned in his eyes and he pulled out his whip.

"You'll pay for that…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the wait! I've had way too much homework. :P**

**I just wanted to thank you for your reviews! I really appreciate it and it keeps me going! I will try to update as soon as possible. X3**

Kagome sat on the wet bathroom floor, shivering, her arms wrapped around her body. As soon as she calmed herself, she slowly stood up, careful not to fall again and grabbed a towel and covered her body. She walked out into Inu Yasha's bedroom to find him standing there, leaning against the wall. Kagome made a small gasp, almost rushing back into the bathroom. But she didn't. She didn't want to be a coward anymore, she didn't want to hide. Kagome squared to him and looked him straight in the eye, expecting to see anger but instead seeing something quite different. His gaze lingered on her with a passion, almost a hunger. Like a wolf sizing up its prey for the slaughtering. Then she realized she was just wearing a thin towel, covering only a small portion of her body. Her face turned red as she recalled what had happened in the bathroom and she hid beside the corner of his bed.

Inu Yasha looked at her amused and started to walk toward her. Kagome shut her eyes, wishing to become invisible.

…

She looked terrified. As if she was going to be executed. Inu Yasha gently touched her arm. She flinched. He lifted her up with care and led her to the door, grasping her elbow. She was going to need some clothes but the tailor's room was at the end of the hallway. He glanced at the skimpy towel around her torso. Heat inched up his body and he quickly looked away.

Inu Yasha grabbed his cloak from his bed and wrapped it around Kagome.

"Go straight down the hall. It's the tailor's room. Tell her that I sent you. She should be able to give you some clothes."

She looked at Inu Yasha with wide eyes, then gave him a small smile and thanked him. Inu Yasha froze. She turned around, ready to go out the door. Inu Yasha reached his hand out to her, wanting to hold her close but stopped himself and let her go out into the hallway.

He went his bed and let himself fall down on the soft covers, thinking of how stupid he was to be worrying about her. Nothing would hurt her here. Sesshomaru was out of town and his father was probably in his study. She would be perfectly fine. Inu Yasha closed his eyes in relief and lay there, exhausted from the whole thing….He jolted up from his bed. He forgot about Miroku!

'Crap.' He thought as he flung himself out of bed and out the door.

…

Kagome wandered down the hallway. She wondered it she should use this opportunity to escape…but where would she go? To the streets again? Or to that brothel? She shivered in disgust. Maybe it was better to stay here…and to stay away from that Inu Yasha. But Kagome secretly liked the way she felt around him, safe and protected…

She finally reached the door at the end of the hall and knocked on the oak wood, nervously.

"Come in." A voice from inside called.

Kagome slid open the door to find herself in a room filled with cloth. Rows of cloth covered the walls in a colorful display. Light sparkled across the room and bounced off against the mirrors at each of the corners of the room. She gasped in wonder as her eyes trailed on the bright colors. They rested on a woman standing in the middle of the room. She had long black hair, tied in a loose pony tail. Her bright pink kimono shone as she turned to face Kagome. She smiled warmly

"You must be the girl Inu Yasha brought in. It's nice to meet you, I'm Sango. What can I do for you?"

"Inu Yasha sent me here for something to wear for dinner." Kagome answered, gesturing at the towel.

A man suddenly came out of the next room, a bundle of cloth in his arms. "Sango, where do you want me to put this…" He noticed Kagome and dropped the jumble of cloth on the floor. He came over to her, smiling. She took a step back, unsure what he was going to do. He grasped her hand and brought it to his mouth. "It's nice to meet such a lovely, young lady."

Out of the corner of her eye she could see the woman named Sango walking over, with murder in her eyes. Just then the door burst open and Inu Yasha flung in. Together in sync Sango yanked the man back, grabbing him by his ear and Inu Yasha grabbed hold of Kagome, wrapping his arms around her, protectively. Both of them glared at the man who seemed to be in pain by the hold Sango was giving him by his ear.

"Miroku, stay away from her." Inu Yasha growled. Kagome shivered at the menacing threat in his voice. Then she realized Inu Yasaha was still holding her in his arms and she was wearing nothing more than a towel. The cloak he gave her had fallen to the floor. Kagome blushed an even darker tone than she already was.

Inu Yasha turned his head to her. "Are you all right? He didn't do anything to you, did he?"

Kagome quickly shook her head. "No."

Both Inu Yasha and Miroku seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Sango you get Kagome ready in time for dinner. I'll take care of Miroku."

"Sango nodded. "But once you're done with him it's my turn." She glared at Miroku and he flinched.

As Miroku and Inu Yasha left the room Sango came toward Kagome. "Sorry about that. He's a bit of a nuisance some times." She offered Kagome an apologetic smile.

"It's all right." Kagome smiled back.

"Now let's get you some clothes!"

Sango measured Kagome and gave her a Kimono to change into. When she came from out of the changing area, Sango gasped in delight. "This is the perfect Kimono! It fits you perfectly."

Sango led her to an area in the room. She instructed Kagome to sit on the stool in front of one of the mirrors. The next few hours were spent on doing Kagome's hair and makeup. After those long and boring hours of sitting still Kagome was more than relieved when Sango announced. "You're ready."


End file.
